<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Any Electrum burning a hole in your pocket? by N_K_Nicholas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017271">Any Electrum burning a hole in your pocket?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_K_Nicholas/pseuds/N_K_Nicholas'>N_K_Nicholas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Immortals Fenyx Rising (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>;v;, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_K_Nicholas/pseuds/N_K_Nicholas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes was annoying. It was common fact. But now Fenyx, and the other gods, had to learn how to tolerate it so they could keep their flare-ish friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Any Electrum burning a hole in your pocket?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the same thing every time Fenyx returned to the hall of God's.</p><p>"Any Electrum burning a hole in your pocket?" "Let me know if you're in the market for anything" etc. It bewildered Fenyx that the other gods hadn't kicked Hermes out yet.</p><p>"Oh we thought of it, certainly" Athena said one time, "but Aphrodite said he should stay"</p><p>"To be fair" Aphrodite cuts in, "he adds a flare to this hall that no one could! Ares and Hephaistos aren't the brightest, you know"</p><p><em>That's one way to put it </em>Fenyx thought bitterly,  as Hephaistos began defending himself, and Ares just stood there, hiding the offense he had taken.</p><p>She wasn't completely alone on it. Some of the gods, namely Hephaistos when he had gone to such extremes as to make a trophy that quite literally said "congrats, you're annoying", (which Unfortunately, the God only took it as a compliment, and put it in his stash of other collectables), agreed that the god of trade was, arguably, annoying</p><p>Fenyx and Athena had even knocked him out and put him in the gates of Tartaros, but he returned unscathed and a stolen jewel for keeps. </p><p>At some point Fenyx finally gave up, and got used to it. As did the others. But it came with some new perks.</p><p>While Fenyx was upgrading her godly powers, he once again said "Any Electrum burning a hole in your pocket?" And Fenyx had just the thing to say.</p><p>"Well yeah, do you know how many pockets I've had to mend"</p><p>Well, should've spent it sooner then" Hermes replied.</p><p>In the end, though annoying, Hermes certainly did add a flare to the Hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm surprised he hasn't burned the place down, if he adds such a flare" -Z </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>